Test Run
by CapTrigger
Summary: 1st uploaded story to learn the ins and outs of the system


1**Prologue: Instruction Manual**

The world has drastically changed, how do you ask, well, it's changed since the discovery of three alternate dimensions. Each dimension holds a different verison of Earth and a different universe. The Earth you are on now, reading this book, watching TV, wondering what tomorrow is going to bring, that Earth is the home Earth, in other words, this Earth is classified as the 1st Dimension. The other dimensions do hold another verison of Earth, but the biggest noticeable difference is the fact that video game characters exist in these dimensions. You read correctly, video game characters, their enemies, worlds, lands, inventions, weapons, creatures, they all exist in these dimensions. It's not as complicated as it seems, read carefully other wise you might not get it.

The dimension that most people avoid is the Archaic Dimension, cause it is war torn. The whole Earth is in a constant war between humans and demons, it's been going on ever since the discovery of this dimension, humans stand a chance against the demons with the use of swords, staves, magic and enchanted creatures. Demons are pretty resourceful though, using very devastating dark skills and magic as well as the enchanted and cursed creatures. A simple explanation would be this. This dimension resembles Strategy Role Playing Games, and Monster training games**, **such as Pokemon, Digimon, Monster Rancher, Final Fantasy, Disgaea, Dynasty Warriors, Brute Force, etc. etc.

The next dimension is everyone's favorite, known as the Equia Dimension. The Equia Dimension isn't spilt into several nations ruled by their own president, king, lord, what have you, but all affairs, disputes, and complaints, are solved through challenges. Fighting, puzzle solving, dancing, card games, you name it. It actually works out pretty well, a new level of respect I guess you can say, cause there's no way to really cheat someone out of a fair deal. This dimension is like, Street Fighter, Marvel vs. Capcom, Dance Dance Revolution, Tetris, Mario, Sonic, and Namco museum all combined into way, the utopia of fun and business.

The last dimension is the most elaborate and still unexplored, the Futara Dimension. The Futara dimension is what we see the future is. Flying cars, living in space station. Space colonies across the known universe, brand new planets, new life forms, commercial space flights, all that wonderful space stuff. This is the most prominent dimension that many people in the 1st Dimension wish to be, cause the Futara Dimension has a lack of corruption, diseases and poverty, but not completely gone either. Games equal to that would be Star Trek, Star Wars, Star Ocean, Ratchet & Clank, Galaga, Gundam, oh and Halo, of course.

Speaking of Halo, a new device as been invented to help people out with registration, credit cards, identification and the like. It's called the Wrist Watch Communicator, the all purpose wristband, and for the most part it is. The WWC translates alien languages to your preferred language, is online capable and can handle money transactions, cash is a thing of the past.The WWC also hold two very important chips. New born babies today have all information, like the birth certificate, stored on a Microchip that is installed in the WWC to keep track of identification and each year at your Birthday, it is modified by the parents until the child can handle it themselves.

The second chip is involved in money transactions. The second chip is given by the bank and keeps record of how much money you have available in the account, like a debit credit.When a Transaction is necessary, the chip slides out and places itself on the palm of the hand, and then you place the hand on the spot where the money is to be given, usually the counter top, or small pad connecting to the register. The computer then automatically access the and takes the amount of money needed and ends transaction. The receipt comes up on the monitor in on the WWC, isn't that just the coolest.

The latest edition to the WWC is the personal AI, which removes any need of typing or dialing in anything for the WWC, as it be voice commanded to the AI. The AI can be made voice only, or have a holographic projection designed by the user. Basically, the user can determine the race, age, eye color, clothing, and physique. The only thing that isn't customizable is the personality, as it is developed after two weeks of being the user. This may or may not be a good thing and there is no real way to determine how the personality comes about, after all it is AI, similar to Master Chief's Cortana. The best thing to do if you don't like the AI's personality is to reset the AI and start over again, but it is recommended just to bare with it.

Now then, with the Dimensions and new technology taken care of, the final thing to do is how life works. In the 1st, it is the same as you remember it just a few seconds ago, money to pay for this book, no cure for AIDS, social discrimination, and problems in the United Nations, same as it was yesterday and probably will be tomorrow. In the Futara Dimension, life is constantly being threatened by the Galactic Empire, which consists of some of the biggest space threats imaginable like the Covenant, Vendeeni, and Aliens, of course. The Equia Dimension as known peace for the longest time, and no real conflict is disturbing the planet so life goes on as usual, business, trading, fighting, fun, fun, fun. The Archaic dimension actually as a new contender in the ongoing war from, yeah, the 1st dimension. The 1st Dimension is seeking some of the resources that the Archaic dimension has since no form of government has been established, it was seen as being easier to send in the tanks and take what they needed by force. So, the ongoing war is between the people of that dimension, the demons, and the 1st Dimension Unified Army, also known as the 1st DUA.

Other than that, life is life, and this story picks up with what seems like a normal day of a college student.

**Chapter 1: New Game**

It was a sunny day on the Equia Dimension Earth. Ban was resting on one of the park benches waiting for his internet search to finish completion. As he waited, he reflected back on his college days back home in the 1st Dimension, how is family was and how the heck he was going to get money to pay the tuition for next semester. There was a small bell coming from his WWC that he called Silvia.

"Hey Ban, I finish the search and found a couple of good ways to get some money back in your account," said the sweet sounding voice. Ban sat up, and looked down on the monitor.

"You can project yourself you know," he stated to the monitor. He gave his AI the option to be either voice only or holographic. The screen blinked twice and holographic projection of a teenage girl appeared standing in front of him. She was customized to wear a small jean mini skirt, a white blouse with half of a blue poncho on that rested on the her shoulders. She was fair skin with long blue hair that was in ponytail but went halfway down her back. Part of her hair rested over one eye, while the other was pushed behind her ear.

"You just like staring at my legs, I wish that you didn't make me wear this mini skirt, it only covers half of my thighs."

"If that was the case, you shouldn't have projected yourself, besides, you told me you liked showing off your legs," laughed Ban. Silvia smiled and giggled. "Anyway, what did you find?"

"The Gil rewards program," she began, projecting the information up next her next like the weather man on TV. "Killing certain monsters will be registered and rewarded with money on your account."

"Isn't that only applicable in Archaic?"

"Well, we can get there right?" smiled Silvia realizing there was no way that could work with their current financial problem.

"Next," sighed Ban.

"Umm, oh, Computer Scientist wanted, to expand research in the Phoenix Down project." Ban looked at Silvia. Silvia quickly closed the window with information, let out a fake cough and pulled up the next screen.

"Independent Transports needed to handle growing demands of the shipment industry." This peeked Ban's interest.

"Any requirements?" asked Ban without really thinking.

"Umm," began Silvia, "how about being an independent Transport Company," she answered sarcastically. Ban couldn't respond to that.

"The last money opportunity is to join the summer edition of the King Of Fighters Tournament, but seeing as you have no experience in combat or martial arts knowledge that's a long shot."

"When's that tournament start?"

"Umm, in three weeks? Wait a minute are you serious?"

"Think about it, three rounds and I'll have more than enough money to get tuition paid."

"Well then, where's your team, and what martial arts can you learn in three weeks."

"I just need the basics so I won't be a crutch to the two people I get on my team. I'll be straight up to them and tell them, I need money for college tuition and if we can at least get three rounds out of ten, my cut should be enough," smiled Ban as he got up and proceeded into the city to find two people to fight alongside with. Silvia switched to voice only as he proceeded to walk.

"I doubt you'll find two people willing to enter the tournament for the sake of clearing 3 of 10 rounds."

"Well, one way to find out."

"While your at it, why don't you have a back up plan, in case you don't get in the tournament, or what happens if you don't win 3 rounds," suggested Silvia.

"I'll do that," he muttered. "Just how much money would I need to get if I win two rounds." he thought as he walked through the city streets.

After walking aimlessly around he found himself in the marketplace. It seemed like a giant fair was taking place, with street performers, booths, tents and just an overwhelming crowd of people looking around and buying whatever suited their fancy. This was actually an everyday thing and Ban had grown accustomed to it by now. He was starting to feel hungry and began looking for a place to buy a quick snack. As he looked about for food he stopped paying attention to where he was walking and bumped into a young woman, knocking her basket over with all the food and items in it.

"Oh crap, I'm so sorry, here let me help you get those," he quickly said, as he immediately began to scramble to grabbed her stuff before anyway stepped on it.

"Oh no, it's alright, I was paying much attention and I've should have seen you," responded the woman as she also began to gather her things and put them in the basket. Ban ignored her request and continued to gather the items. He spotted and apple and reached for, only to place his hand on top of the ladies. He looked up and came face to face with a young woman's eyes. They were crimson red, as if turned red by vast amounts of pain and sorrow.

"Umm," he managed to mutter.

"It's alright, I got the apple," she smiled. "You can take your hand off mine."

"Oops, sorry about that," he quickly responded as he removed his hand from hers. "Is that everything," he asked trying to get past the awkward moment.

"Yes, that seems to be everything, thank you for your help kind sir," smiled the woman again. Ban wanted to say something else, but was awestruck when he noticed she was dressed like some kind of rogue. She was wearing a Japanese girls mid-drift, a yellow bandana, jean short shorts, fingerless gloves, and ankle high boots. As he continued to look at her outfit, he noticed the blueish wing and blackish green wing, and the black tail that fell to the back of her heel, with a small yellow bow tied on it.

"Umm, I apologize again for bumping into you and all, if there's anything at all I can make up for it," he finally gained the courage to speak.

"No don't worry about it. Well, just don't worry about me and how I look, I know a lot of people who tend to get scared of me when they see the tail and wings," she smiled, sort of giggling.

"That doesn't upset you or disturb you in anyway," he asked, realizing she knew he was suddenly nervous.

"Nope, I at least know I'm me, so what else can I do, excuse me, I must be on my way, thank you again."

"Yeah, ok, and I apologize if I offended you." She walked by him and turned to wave good-bye.

"Good-bye, and have a nice day," she smiled. Ban was surprised that she still seemed carefree, even though he was sure he offended her. Shaking it off, he began to question why he went to such lengths to talk to her, and continuously apologized.

"I don't know why, but there's something different about that girl."

**Chapter 2: Join the B Team**

Ban had walked into a gym and was scanning to area for potential teammates. What he came to realize that everyone that came in was an average joe, trying to lose weight or complete their daily routine. Ban also realized at that moment, that he would have to spend the night again at a motel.

"Great, if this keeps up, I'm going to run out of money before the tournament starts," he sighed. Silvia chimed in after hearing Ban's remarks.

"What's the matter, search not going to well," she asked.

"That, and I might have to spend another night in a motel, not looking forward to that."

"You could sleep in a tent outside," remarked Silvia.

"Go back to stand-by, smart-aleck," retorted Ban. Silvia went to stand-by and Ban continued watching out for good fighters. He soon caught sight of what look an exhibition match between a boxer and a monk of some sorts.

The monk was wearing the traditional monk slacks that tightened up at the ankle allowing for the Tabi shoes to easy be tightened on the feet. He wore a white T-shirt and armbands which gave the perception of being lite weights of some sort. His hair was tied into a braided ponytail but spiked up in the front. He seem to be nervous as he was standing in the ring.

His opponent was a bonafide boxer, with what he had on. Red boxing shorts, knee high boots, and boxing gloves with smiley faces on them. The only thing that questioned if he was actually a boxer, was his giant Afro that was three times bigger than his head, and the fact he was dancing around in his corner.

"Yeah, come on come on, you don't stand a chance against this muscle. You see this, see these moves, this step, OW, get down get down with your funky self, WHOA" shouted the boxer as he continued to move about his corner. The monk, was staring at him as if he was crazy. "I'm about to show you why no one comes into my ring and says I'm not worth a fight, I'm Afro Thunder, the funkiest, baddest, smoothest boxing brother in the ring. Get down with your bad self Thunder, OH" he shouted going into an imitation of the moonwalk.

"I didn't mean to insult you, I meant that I didn't want to fight you cause it doesn't affect my training," responded the monk, trying to be humble.

"To late fool, someone hit that bell, I'm ready to go, Let's Get Ready To Rumble" shouted Afro as he proceeded to shuffle over to the monk as the bell rang. The monk let a slow sigh and went into his Kung Fu stance. Afro didn't mind his stance and proceeded to approach him and use his reach to match his Kung Fu. "Here I come," he mocked and threw a mild punch to determine the monk's fighting ability. The monk quick stepped aside dodging the entire punch altogether. The boxer grinned and rushed the monk, continuing to throw mild punches to push the monk up against the rope.

The monk didn't waver in his footwork and continued to dodge every punch until he was up against the rope. The boxer instantly shifted gears, becoming more serious about his fighting and began to throw harder punches to try and knock out the monk. The monk also shifted gears and began using his palm and reflexive skills to get his hand underneath each punch and push it aside before it made contact with his body. The boxer soon grew weary of having his punches moved aside liked that and proceeded to back up, shuffling his feet to try and hide his rhythm.

"Your not half bad, little monk brotha," smiled Afro. The monk didn't drop his guard and went into his fighting stance to prepare for Afro's next move. "However, it seems your intent on not taking me seriously, I guess I need to show you that I'm no pushover, come on now, let's get this funky party started," shouted Afro as he proceeded to hop over to the monk.

"Something is different, his fist, something about them changed just now," muttered the monk to himself. "I shouldn't worry too much about, as long as he doesn't make contact."

Afro shuffled up to the monk again and began throwing harder punches again, pushing the monk up against the ropes again. Afro began to throw quicker punches this time, that were beginning to get closer to the monk, but the monk continued to move them aside before actually hitting.

"Hey Silvia," started Ban. A holographic projection of Silvia appeared standing next him. "Isn't it illegal to force an opponent up against the ropes and then try to pound him?" asked Ban.

"Hold on," responded Silvia, indicating that she was going to research the rules of boxing. A few seconds later, she responded, bringing up the window on Ban's monitor with the web page with boxing rules on it. "Yeah it is, but this is mock battle against a non-boxer so I guess the rules don't apply in this situation."

"Still though, the boxer most likely knows this and still can't beat the monk. I beginning to like this monk," grinned Ban. The monk continued to push aside the punches until one punch flared up with energy and grazed his face just a little.

"Uh-oh," cried the monk.

"That's right, it's time to go Uptempo," shouted Afro, as his fist suddenly flared up in a bright aura. In an instant, Afro threw a serious of punches that the monk didn't have a chance to dodge or block. The crowd went wild, at the change of pace. Afro was now dominating the ring, giving no chance to for the monk to move out of the attack. "This is where the knock out comes," shouted Afro, as he landed a clear punch into the monk's chest.

The monk didn't respond but began to stagger over to the center of the ring, before falling onto his hands and knees, trying to keep himself from blacking out. As the monk struggled, Afro began to dance around the ring, declaring victory. Ban watched what was going on in the ring and wasn't satisfied with the result.

"The boxer won Ban. Are you going to talk to the boxer and see if he wants to help you?" asked Silvia who decided not to return to standby and watched the rest of the fight with Ban. Ban shook his head.

"I can't tell what it is, but I feel like the monk is about to get really serious," responded Ban. Meanwhile in the ring, the monk was still on his hands and knees but had managed to regain his breathing and was now thinking of what to do.

"No humility at all. Master is this a test, should I humbly admit defeat so that the people around him can witness their hero's victory, or should I defeat him to teach him about humility? Master, guide me, what should I do?" thought the monk.

"Hey, monk, quit playing around, this show boat is ruining the mood of the fight with his dancing," shouted Ban as he walked up to the ring. Everyone turned around and stared at Ban, which made Ban quite nervous.

"Hey you, can't you see, I've clearly won this match, I'm still the greatest, baddest, funkiest dude ever to box in the ring and today proves it," laughed Afro from up in the ring.

"The monk didn't pass out, so its not a knock out, and he didn't throw in the towel either, so the match is still on. Am I wrong?" asked Ban with a grin on his face. The crowd began to mutter amongst themselves about Ban's observation and then began to shout for the match to continue, shouting up for Afro to finish the fight and for the monk to stop playing around and fight. "If you'd quit your show boating and pay attention, you'd realize that this fight is just getting started. Stop being so high and mighty," shouted Ban again. The monk heard what Ban said and grinned.

"I guess that's the answer then, huh master, I shall not fail," thought the monk. He got and turned to Afro, getting back into his fighting stance. Afro turned around.

"Ok, ok, I see now, very well, this time it will be a knock out, make no mistake. Come on everybody, let's get the rhythm going. Afro is back baby," laughed Afro has he approached the monk again with the same intensity he had when his fist were charged with energy aura. He threw is hard punches which once again the monk dodged until he was up against the rope. At that point, Afro didn't hesitate to pull out his strongest punches. The monk pushed aside the punches like before but began having trouble again when the energy began to flare up again. "Alright then, here comes the Uptempo," shouted Afro. As he began to barrage of punches.

"This is a lesson in humility, don't brag about your strength to others," stated the monk. With that, the monk leaped up onto the ropes and flip over Afro, landing a few feet behind him. Afro, stopped stunned at what just happened. "You should let others brag about your strength," continued the monk. Afro turned around and rushed him again.

However, this time, the monk side stepped the punch altogether and slide up behind Afro. With a quick chop on the back of the neck, knocked Afro out, who fell on the floor with no signs of giving up. Everyone stood there in dead silence. Ban was also amazed at what just happened to Afro in the blink of an eye.

"Silvia, did you see what happened?" he asked.

"It's a standard martial arts move that stuns the nerve in the throat, and cause the opponent to pass out for about a minute or two," announced Silvia. "Since a minute is much longer than the standard 10-count, this fight will be declared a TKO, making the monk the winner."

After Silvia's announcement and proclamation of the winner, the crowd went wild, shouting out praises and insults to the monk, while heavy dedicated fans of Afro rushed to his side to see if we was still breathing. The monk respectfully denied autographs and threats of matches and proceeded out the door. As he began walking down the streets, Ban ran up next to him.

"That was a really good match, the only thing I can't figure out was why you didn't take the showboat out sooner?" he asked.

"So, you noticed that I was holding back," replied the monk.

"I watch a lot of martial artist, I tend to notice a thing or two," laughed Ban.

"I was holding back to test myself. One with power shouldn't be so quick to use it, but realize when it is necessary to act," finished the monk.

"You took way too long to realize you should have knocked the fool out."

"I guess your right, it was after I heard you that I realized it was necessary, I just hope that man learned a lesson in humility and doesn't seek revenge for that defeat." Ban looked at the monk, he definitely had something else on his mind but wasn't sure what it was.

"Are you on a quest or something?" he asked.

"My master sent me to find a great treasure and told of some things I should keep my eye out for when traveling," smiled the monk. "One of those things was food, come on, my treat, for helping in my last confrontation," laughed the monk as he ran off for the sushi stand.

"Huh? Hey, wait, I don't even know your name yet?" shouted Ban as he chased after him.

"It's Wang Tang, nice to meet, now lets eat."

(Yes yes, higly aware that I posted this with it being incomplete. This was purely a test run to figure how things worked here. If a couple readers want to see this continued leave a review or a comment or something saying otherwise. Once I figure things out completely, I proceed to start with my first actual story that's just about done. Until later, Peace Out and Ja Ne)


End file.
